Cambio de Planes
by Hypnotized92
Summary: Rachel es la típica adolescente enamorada del jugador de fútbol que, cuando pone en marcha un plan ideado por su mejor amigo para conquistarlo, en el proceso se enamora de la protagonista de sus pesadillas.
1. Snap Out of It

No le importó el hecho que no haya escuchado absolutamente nada de la clase de matemáticas, que el profesor le reprochara más de cuatro veces por no estar atenta, o que Santana le dijera otro apodo y sea la burla de la clase. Tampoco le importó el hecho que se quedara viéndolo como una completa idiota, pero lo que si le importó fue el que éste la descubriera y ella respondiera dedicándole la sonrisa más estúpida que jamás imaginó tener.

_"¿Qué pasa contigo? Hemos ensayado miles de veces esa sonrisa en el espejo, era el momento perfecto."_

— **Rachel…**

Luego que él se volteara extrañado, ella siguió admirándolo desde lejos. Es que simplemente no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Era perfecto, era lindo, gentil, amable, tierno, infantil, un poco tonto… bueno un poco más que eso. Y muy alto, quizá demasiado. Pero eso no era obstáculo para ella.

— **Rachel.**

— **¿Hmmm?**

— **¡Rachel!** — gritó con fuerza haciéndola saltar en su asiento.

— **¿Qué quieres Noah?** — respondió malhumorada por la interrupción de una vista perfecta hacia su amado.

— **¿Puedes dejar de babear por Finn Hudson?**

Rachel resopló molesta.

—** Déjame en paz.**

— **En serio Rachel, un día de estos vas a inundar el salón de clases de tanto babear.**

**— Idiota.**

**— Lo siento, sabes que te quiero mi sexy judía...** — dijo para después atraerla hacia él y rodearla con su brazo en un gesto cariñoso — **pero él está interesado en otra persona, ya sabes… en Quinn Fabray ¡¿Y quién no?!** – exclamó de manera obvia. Rachel solo rodó los ojos ante aquel comentario.

Y era cierto. ¿Quién no querría salir con Quinn Fabray, la chica más hermosa y popular de todo McKinley?

— **Es lógico. Ella es la capitana de las porristas y él, el mariscal de campo del equipo de futbol. Están destinados a estar juntos por siempre** — continuó hablando mostrando una cara de asco que a Rachel le causó gracia — **o bueno… hasta que se gradúen y salgan de esta maldita escuela.**

— **Es injusto. ¿Acaso Finn no ve que a ella solo le interesa su popularidad?** — Noah solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta — **Además es una mala persona. Es que no puede ser que….**

— **Es que nada, Quinn es una bomba súper sexy. Es la única que tuve que borrar de mi lista porque es imposible meterse debajo de su falda. Lo cual la hace más deseable aún.**

— **¡Esto es increíble!** — protestó Rachel cruzada de brazos.

Si tan solo ella fuera aunque sea la minina parte de lo popular que llegaba ser hasta la sombra de aquella porrista. Tal vez así, solo así Finn se enteraría de su existencia. También porque solo así dejaría de ser el blanco perfecto para los granizados y las burlas que, encabezados por la misma Quinn Fabray junto con su inseparable amiga Santana, a diario recibía.

No, ella no era la chica popular que solía obtener todo lo que quería. Ella era todo lo contrario y a quienes todos les encantaban hacer partícipe del centro de sus burlas y maltratos. Pero no estaba sola. Estaba Puck, el jugador rudo y mujeriego del equipo de fútbol, su inseparable amigo que solía defenderla, pero esto no ocurría siempre. Hubo momentos en los que, mientras a Rachel encerraban en el armario del conserje o en algunos de los baños, él estaba de lo más feliz disfrutando con alguna nueva conquista.

—** ¡Hey, Puck! ¿Nos vemos más tarde?** — lo saludó una porrista que pasaba por su costado dispuesta a salir de clases.

— **Por supuesto preciosa. Te veo a la hora de salida** — le dijo con una mirada coqueta y una sonrisa de esas que solo él sabía dar para lograr lo que quería.

Y ese era Noah Puckerman. Un muchacho que se había acostado con casi todas las chicas de la escuela McKinley y que después de que faltara Rachel Berry en su lista, decidiera ir a por ella, fuera rechazado infinitas veces y sus técnicas de seducción fallaran, se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

Para Rachel era increíble formar una amistad solida con él, y para Puck también. Sobre todo porque Berry era la perdedora que no debía socializar con nadie, pero eso a él no le importó. Rachel Berry era alguien que a pesar de todos los insultos, amenazas y burlas seguía delante y daba la cara. Era una persona fuerte y eso era algo que a él le gustaba. Rachel Berry era especial y él lo sabía.

— **Y ahí va otra pobre víctima** — susurró la morena con cierta burla.

— **Dirás, otra conquista que después de que conozca a mi amigo Puckzilla se volverá una adicta más.**

Rachel solo rio ante aquel comentario. Ese chico no tenía remedio. Siempre se preguntaba si es que llegaría el momento en el que se enamoraría de verdad.

_"Ya le llegará la hora"_, pensó.

**— Bueno mi sexy judía, ¿qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer?**

**— Me encantaría, mi sexy judío.**

Los dos rieron y caminaron hasta la puerta del salón de clases. Al llegar, Puck, en un gesto amable le abrió la puerta gentilmente para que Rachel pasara primero, sin imaginar que un grupo del equipo de fútbol pasarían a tirarle slushies en todo el cuerpo.

**— Están muertos** — dijo Noah para salir como un toro endemoniado detrás de ellos.

Rachel lo único que hizo fue correr hasta su casillero y sacar una ropa extra que todos los días religiosamente guardaba en casos como este. Ya era costumbre. Se dirigió al baño, se cambió, se lavó y se quedó largo rato mirando su rostro en el espejo.

_"Otro día más"_, pensó cansada de lo mismo. Y tras dejar un largo suspiro decidió continuar de la mejor manera posible con el resto de día. Pero justo cuando iba a salir, alguien se lo impidió del otro lado entrando fuertemente y haciendo que cayera torpemente de espaldas.

**— Pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí.**

_"¡Ay no, ustedes no!"_, se levantó dificultosamente del piso e intentó salir pero Santana le impidió el paso.

— **Hola, Mandhands. ¿Te gustó el sabor de hoy?** — preguntó Quinn mientras pasaba por su lado tranquilamente para después lavarse las manos.

— **Ya me bañaron de fresa, ¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora?**

— **Que dejes de ilusionarte con Hudson, Santana me contó cómo lo mirabas.** — Rachel se quedó en silencio y Quinn sonrió para después seguir continuando — **Es obvio que él no está ni estará interesado en ti así como no lo estará ningún otro chico de esta escuela. Así, que ni pase por esa cabeza tuya la idea de intentar algo con él, porque él solo está interesado en mí.**

**— Y si es así… ¿por qué no sales con él? ****— **preguntó alzando la voz y sorprendiéndose así misma.

**— Porque no me interesa.**

**— Si no te gusta ¿por qué dejas que siga ilusionado contigo?**

**— Eso a ti no te incumbe.**

**— Estoy segura que lo aceptarás una semana antes del baile de graduación para así ser la reina del baile. ¿No es así? ****— **Estaba oficialmente muerta.

— **¡Dios! Eres realmente insoportable, Berry. Es una tortura poder conversar contigo, ya tuve suficiente.**

No dijo ni una palabra más. Vio como elegantemente salió de baño y segundos después vio como Santana con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, sacaba detrás de ella un slushie y se lo arrojaba en su ropa ensuciándola por completo.

— **Que lo disfrutes gnomo** — exclamó riendo para seguir los pasos de la capitana.

— **Genial, ahora sí no tengo nada para cambiarme.**

Intentó quitar la gran mancha que tenía con un poco de agua y jabón, que importa que estuviera mojada, se secaría rápidamente. Pero la gran mancha simplemente no salía. Estuvo dando vueltas por todo el baño como una leona enjaulada sin saber qué hacer. Dio un grito ahogado, dio una pataleta y resignada decidió salir así, pero por suerte antes que lo hiciera recibió un mensaje de Noah preguntándole donde estaba. Ella le contó lo sucedido y él solo le dio indicaciones de que esperara ahí. Así lo hizo y luego de unos minutos de estar sentada en aquel piso congelado, recibió un nuevo mensaje de él pidiéndole que saliera.

Al hacerlo lo encontró recostado en la pared con su chaqueta del equipo de futbol en mano.

**— Ponte esto**.

**— ¿Es tu chaqueta?** — Exclamó un poco sorprendida — **Noah, sabes lo que dirán los demás si yo….**

**— ¿Te lo vas a poner o no?** — la cortó inmediatamente y fastidiado.

**— Si, si… gracias.**

Rachel se adentró de nuevo al baño para sacarse la remera que tenía y ponerse la chaqueta, pues no quería ensuciarla. Al salir solo sonrió y dio las gracias a Noah por su ayuda. Él solo le desordenó el cabello en un gesto cariñoso y comenzó a reír al ver que Rachel, un poco malhumorada, comenzaba a arreglárselo. La veía como a una hermana y era la única persona que no lo juzgaba y la única en quien confiaba. Rachel confiaba en él, y era la única que creía que el no solo era el chico rudo que al salir de la escuela sería un completo fracasado. No podía permitir que siguieran jodiendole la vida, tenía que hacer algo. La invitó a que lo siguiera. Caminaron ignorando todos los murmullos de las personas que los veían juntos, sobre todo a Rachel que tenía la chaqueta de él bien puesta, hasta llegar a la cafetería y pedir algo de comida.

**— Sabes que con esto pensaran que soy tu novia, ¿verdad?**

Se encontraban en una de las mesas de la cafetería comiendo gustosamente y siendo el centro de atención de todos. En especial de cierta porrista que al verlos juntos no dejó de maldecir por lo bajo.

**— ¿Te he dicho ya que no me importa lo que piensen los demás? Somos colegas, nos cuidamos la espalda. Te debo mucho y no permitiré que sigan molestándote** — dio un mordisco a su emparedado y siguió hablando ante una mirada de asco por parte de Rachel al ver que lo hacía con la boca llena — **Y si con esto piensan que eres mi novia, no me importa. Mejor para ti, así ya no se meterán contigo.**

— **Noah, deja de hablar con la boca llena. Es repugnante ver como masticas como una vaca — **dijo con la intención de molestarlo un poco.

— **Y para mi es repugnante ver como babeas por Finn Hudson y no me estoy quejando todo el tiempo — **respondió el a la defensiva y siguiendole el juego a Rachel.

— **Eso es diferente y… y además, yo no babeo.**

— **Oh jo jo jo** — comenzó a reír burlonamente — **Claro que lo haces. Y… hablando del rey de Roma, mira ahí va tu príncipe encantado.**

Rachel volteo inmediatamente y lo vio, no pudo no dejar de hacerlo. Si, ella estaba enamorada de Finn Hudson, lástima que él solo estaba interesado en Quinn Fabray. Suspiró tontamente al verlo pero volteó inmediatamente y con una cara horrorizada al darse cuenta de un detalle.

**— ¡Noah!**

**— ¿Qué?** — Preguntó exaltado — **¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hice?**

— **¿Te das cuenta? ¡Finn creerá que somos novios!**

— **¿Y por qué pensaría eso?**

—** Por esto** — dijo jalándose un poco la chaqueta para luego dejarse caer derrotada sobre la mesa — **De todas formas nunca se iba a interesar en mí, así que da igual. Quinn tiene razón, nadie jamás se fijara en mí… soy una perdedora.**

Puck se mantuvo en silencio mirándola con un poco de tristeza e impotencia por verla desanimada. Le costaba creer todavía, que ella realmente estaba enamorada de ese idiota de Hudson pero tenía que aceptarlo. Así que en su mente empezó a maquinar un plan para que ese tonto notara a Rachel de algún modo y dejara de pensar en la porrista. Observó a Rachel con su chaqueta puesta y sonrió con satisfacción al crear el plan perfecto. Un plan que le diría a la pequeña morena mañana pues tenía que preparar primero algunas cosas para llevarlo a cabo.

—** ¿Que es gracioso? ¿Te alegra ver lo infeliz que soy?** — le preguntó cuándo al sentirse observada lo vio sonreír.

—** No, es solo que se me ha ocurrido la mejor de las ideas** — Rachel lo miró extrañada — **Escucha. ¿Estas dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para tener a Finn a tu lado?**

—** No me acostaré contigo Noah, creí que eso ya estaba aclarado.**

— **No tontita, no hablo eso. Tengo un buen plan en mente para que logres tener a Finn a tu lado.**

Rache se levantó y se acomodó en el asiento rápidamente.

**— ¿En serio? ¿Co-cómo?**

— **¡Ajá! Veo que se te subieron los ánimos** — comenzó a reír pero paró al recibir un golpe de Rachel en el brazo —** Ya, tranquila… no tan fuerte. Te lo diré, pero primero tienes que decirme si aceptas o no hacerlo.**

**— Eso no se vale, ¿cómo voy a aceptar algo en lo que no sé de qué trata?**

**— ¿Aceptas o no?**

Rachel tomo un pequeño tiempo para pensarlo. Si aceptaba tal vez el plan del que hablaba Puck funcionaba y si no funcionaba daba igual. Estaría en la misma situación de siempre. El problema no era aceptar o no, el problema era llevar a cabo el supuesto plan de Noah. Pero decidió arriesgarse, el plan no podía ser tan vergonzoso o malo ¿verdad?

— **Esta bien, acepto** — el chico sonrió con satisfacción — **Solo espero que el plan no sea asesinar a Fabray para que me dé vía libre.**

— **No había pensado en eso… ¡Es una fantástica idea!** — Exclamó fuertemente llamando la atención de todos alrededor.

— **Cállate Noah, no seas escandaloso y no… no espero que me hagas cometer una locura como esa.**

**— Tal vez deberías hacerlo antes de que ella lo haga primero.**

**— ¿Qué?... ¿De qué estás hablando?**

Noah le hizo una seña para que mirara atrás y al hacerlo se encontró con un par de hermosos ojos verdes que por la forma en que la miraba, indicaban con total seguridad que aquella persona jamás podría ser su amiga. Indicaban claramente que quería verla tres metros bajo tierra o eso es lo que ella intuía. Volteó rápidamente y trató de actuar como si nada pasara. Se encogió de hombros ante la atenta mirada de Noah, cogió su emparedado y con sus manos temblorosas lo llevó hacia su boca. Saboreando y sonriendo o tratando de sonreír y dar a entender que le resbalaba totalmente el que Fabray la mirara con demasiada intensidad. Pero lo cierto es que sí le importaba y mucho, porque para Rachel, el tener la mirada asesina de Quinn Fabray solo significaba nuevas torturas y humillaciones. Y aunque ella siempre soportaba la mayoría y continuaba con su vida, la verdad es que ya estaba cansandose. Tampoco es que fuera de piedra.

**— No sé por qué tanto drama, ¿por qué simplemente no le das una paliza y le enseñas quien es la que manda?**

**— ¿Sera porque Santana me haría picadillo en cuestión de segundos? Tampoco creo que pueda hacerlo** — Puck bufó ante su respuesta — **Además, tienen al equipo de porristas de su lado y al equipo de futbol. ¿Qué podría hacer si después de, supuestamente, darle una paliza a Quinn… vienen los demás y me comen viva?**

— **Tranquila, no te harán nada porque estás conmigo. Ningún idiota del equipo te molestará de nuevo. Mira.**

Noah le entregó su celular, al recibirlo no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas al ver la foto que mostraba. Estaba él mostrando en una pose graciosa su musculosos brazo y a su lado los tres muchachos del equipo de futbol que le bañaron de slushies dentro de un pote de basura.

— **Eres increíble.**

— **Lo sé. Ahora quiero que de ahora en adelante nunca más te vuelvas a llamar perdedora. No lo eres, yo confió en ti así como tú confías en mí. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?**

— **Eres perdedor solo si crees que lo eres** — dijo recordando sus propias palabras

— **Tú no eres una perdedora Rachel Berry, y vas a demostrárselo a Fabray y a todo su séquito.**

* * *

Hola, ¿que tal? ¿les gusto? xD Es mi primer fic y tenia esto en mente asi que quise compartirlo con ustedes a ver que tal.

Quiero hacer unas aclaraciones sobre la historia que seguramente harán. No es una historia finchell (aunque parezca), tampoco es una historia puckelberry (¿asi se escribe?), es Faberry (aunque no lo parezca). Si se animan con la historia solo les pido que tengan un poco de paciencia, porque la historia no esta terminada y puede que me retrase algunas veces con los capítulos. Aunque ahora que tengo las ideas claras no creo que suceda mucho (eso espero) Bueno dejo de aburrirlos con tanta palabrería.

Saludos.

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**


	2. Glee Club

Se levantó más temprano de lo normal, una hora antes para ser exactos. Hizo su rutina de siempre, salir a correr por las mañanas, tomarse una ducha, desayunar sus cereales favoritos y alistarse para otro día en la escuela. Se tomó su tiempo, acomodó su mochila y esta vez metió otra remera más, aparte de la que tenía.

"_Mmmm, creo que será mejor una más… por si acaso. Nunca se sabe cuántos granizados recibirás por día"_

Salió caminado con su IPod en mano y reproduciendo su playlist favorita, compuesta mayormente por canciones de Barbra, hacia la escuela. Como era más temprano de lo normal, probablemente no habría mucha gente rondando por los pasillos, no alumnos pero seguramente sí profesores. Al llegar, quiso esperar un poco más de tiempo afuera, pero al parecer al vigilante no le gustaba mucho hablar porque le sugirió que entrara y lo dejara solo. Aunque ella creía que era porque simplemente odiaba su presencia como la mayoría de la escuela. No tuvo elección.

Estuvo dando vueltas por los pasillos, pensando en Finn, en el plan de Noah, en Finn y averiguando qué sería lo siguiente que haría Fabray para hacer sus días más miserables. Solo un momento se detuvo y fue por algo que le llamó la atención. A lo lejos pudo ver al profesor de español, colocando un anuncio.

"**New Directions: Audiciones para el Glee Club"**

No lo pensó dos veces, anotó su nombre con el dibujo de una estrella al lado como era costumbre. Si, una estrella. Porque los sueños de Rachel Berry no solo se trababa de Finn Hudson, no. También se trababa de ser alguien en el futuro, ser alguien admirada y amada por muchos. Ser famosa, ser una estrella de Broadway. Y para la morena no era imposible.

Ella sabía que tenía talento, pero de nada servía tener talento si no lo mostraba. Y de nada tampoco servía si no se esforzaba lo suficiente para hacerlo. Y esta era una buena oportunidad. Si ella ingresaba al Glee Club, lo cual ya lo daba por hecho, podría ser una buena ocasión para demostrar ser alguien en la escuela, porque si lideraba y ganaba las competencias era obvio que iba ser notada. Y claro, iba a ser notada por la persona que más esperaba, Finn Hudson.

De pronto se detuvo imaginándose l cambio que daría su vida si así sucediera. Ella levantando la copa, aplaudida por muchos, Finn sonriéndole con esa sonrisa de bobo pero que a ella la derretía, y a Quinn sola y llorando desconsolada junto con Santana. Un chasquido de dedos y los jugadores del equipo de futbol tirándoles granizados a las dos.

"_Definitivamente eso no sucederá nunca, pero por lo menos tengo que entrar a ese club, liderar y ganar"_

Estaba decidida. Se dio media vuelta con paso firme y continuó deambulando por los pasillos.

* * *

No estaba por ningún lado, se supone que solía salir a correr por esta zona. Pero simplemente no había rastro de ella. Regresó a casa molesta, tomo una ducha rápida, y se puso ese uniforme de animadora que tan bien le quedaba. Cogió su laptop, entró a MySpace y nada, ya no había nada. Desde que se juntó con él ya no volvía a subir videos, al parecer ya no podría volver a comentar y joderle un poquito más la vida como antes. Cerró con fuerza su laptop, se quedó pensando en una nueva tortura solo unos cuantos minutos y se levantó para pararse frente al espejo y darse los últimos retoques.

Perfecta.

Sonrió al verse y bajó corriendo para coger su desayuno e irse rápidamente a la escuela antes de tener que lidiar con sus padres.

— **Quinn, ¿Eso es lo único que vas a desayunar?**

Al parecer no iba a poder escapar tan fácilmente. Rodó los ojos, tomó aire y se volteó cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

— **Si, mamá. La entrenadora Sue lo recomendó** — dijo mostrándole el batido de color extraño que diariamente tomaba y que aprendió a hacer de la misma entrenadora — **Además, tengo que mantenerme en forma si quiero seguir siendo la capitana de las porristas** — dijo calmada y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— **Me alegro que así sea hija, pero por un día que comas de más no va a pasar nada** — Miró la hora que era y llamó para que la siguiera a la cocina — **Hoy te has levantado temprano. Tienes tiempo de sobra para llegar puntual a la escuela. Ven, ayúdame a preparar el desayuno… así lo tomamos junto con tu padre.**

— **Mamá, tengo que estar temprano en la escuela… íbamos a repasar una rutina** — mintió.

— **Oh, vamos Quinn… sabemos que lo harás perfecto. Ahora ayúdame con esto.**

No le tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo y a pesar de todo le gustó el poder compartir un poco de tiempo con su madre. Aunque solo intercambiaron algunas palabras, se sintió bien de poder ayudarla y verla sonreír de vez en cuando. Con todo ya listo solo esperaron a que Russell bajara, se sentara con ellas y comieran, como la familia perfecta, el delicioso desayuno que habían preparado.

Familia perfecta.

Si, eran muy conocidos por eso. Russell Fabray, su padre, era un hombre de negocios que ganaba bastante bien, cristiano y muy conservador al igual que su mujer. A lo largo de los años se encargó de que fueran los cristianos perfectos. No podían permitirse ningún error pues esto sería algo vergonzoso para la familia. Él se encargaba que todo sea como él creía estaba bien y continúe de esa manera. Y hasta ahora todo estaba justo como quería, tenía a una linda y buena ama de casa como esposa y a una hija que sacaba muy buenas notas en los estudios, era presidenta del club del celibato y además era capitana de las porristas. No podía estar más orgulloso, sobre todo porque eran el centro de admiración de los demás. Eran la familia perfecta… por fuera. Por dentro, estaba lejos de serlo.

— **Buenos días, cariño** — lo saludó Judy al verlo bajar bien vestido, listo para ir a trabajar — **Mira. Quinn y yo, preparamos el desayuno. Siéntate con nosotras.**

Russel observó todo lo que había preparado y sin decir nada ocupó un lugar en la mesa junto a ellas.

— **Esto se ve delicioso. Buen trabajo, las felicito** — dijo para después comenzar a comer.

Judy apenas dejo escapar un audible "gracias" y le sonrió a Quinn con emoción, quien correspondió con una tímida sonrisa para después agachar la mirada y seguir comiendo. No supo cuánto, pero el tiempo se le hizo eterno. Lo único que se escuchaba en la sala era el sonido de los cubiertos. Empezó a tratar de terminar su desayuno lo más rápido posible, para poder largarse lo más rápido de ahí.

— **¿Tienes prisa, Quinn?** — habló su padre.

— **Ehh…. Yo**

— **Déjala Russel, me dijo que tenía que repasar una rutina con su equipo** — contestó inmediatamente Judy.

— **¡Cállate! — **alzó la voz y golpeando fuertemente la mesa** — No estoy hablando contigo. La pregunta se la hice a Quinn.** **No quiero que te metas de nuevo, ni interrumpas. ¿Me entendiste?**

Judy solo asintió en silencio y Russel volvió a preguntar.

— **¿Y bien?… ¿Quinn?**

Quinn miró a su madre por unos segundos y luego a su padre que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

— **Si, iba a salir más temprano para ensayar una rutina que teníamos que perfeccionar.**

— **¿Tienes mucha prisa?**

— **Eh no… la verdad es que no tengo mucha.**

— **Entonces ¿Por qué te atragantas con tu desayuno? ¿No quieres pasar tiempo con tu familia?**

— **No es eso, es que…**

— **Termina rápido y vete. No quiero que te arriesgues a llegar tarde, tienes que mantener limpio ese expediente para Yale e ingresar a la escuela de derecho como lo hizo tu hermana. — **Quinn se quedó mirando su plato, escuchando cada palabra que su padre le decía y sin reclamar que eso no era lo que quería** — Pero bueno… quedaste en que irías temprano, pues vete. Y tu Judy, para la próxima no quiero que la entretengas ni le hagas perder el tiempo con estas tonterías. Es tu trabajo hacer estas cosas, tú sola.**

Obedientemente así lo hizo, terminó su desayuno. Se despidió con un "adiós" a sus dos padres que se mantuvieron en silencio, para después marcharse inmediatamente. Al llegar a la escuela se sintió con una presión en el pecho que quería de cualquier forma desaparecer. Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que desquitándose con Rachel Berry, se abrió paso y con una mirada fría la buscó entre todos los estudiantes. Y de nuevo, la morena no estaba por ningún lado.

Era extraño, sabía que Rachel no era de faltar nunca a clases para lograr la asistencia perfecta y tener un buen historial. Lo cual, la hizo llegar a la conclusión que probablemente estaría encendiéndose de ella, seguramente para no ser víctima de una humillación más. Al parecer hoy iba a tener un poco de entretenimiento, pues iba a ser divertido y todo un reto tratar de buscarla y lo iba a ser mucho más cuando la encontrara.

Pero pasadas ya horas, sencillamente este juego de buscarla ya estaba aburriéndola, ni siquiera había ido a la clase de ciencias que compartía con ella. Por lo que decidió recibir un poco de ayuda. Ya a la hora del receso vio a lo lejos a Santana y no dudó en acercársele.

— **¡Hey, Santana! **— dijo al verla charlar animadamente con otra porrista.

— **¿Qué sucede, Q? ¿Se te perdió el gnomo o qué? **

Quinn solo le dedicó una mirada de molestia, porque sí, era cierto. No la encontraba por ningún lado e iba a reclamarle pero se detuvo al sentirse observada, se había olvidado que estaban acompañadas por la nueva porrista que estaba conversando con Santana al principio.

No la conocía, no la había visto antes y mucho menos en ninguna de las prácticas de entrenamiento, por lo que supuso era nueva. Se detuvo a devolverle la mirada y a cuestionarla con la misma si se le ofrecía algo, perdiendo la cuenta del tiempo. La capitana interrogándola con una mirada fría y ella, ella simplemente mirándola de forma divertida y con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro.

— **Ok,** **¿cuánto tiempo va a durar esto? porque dentro de cinco minutos tenemos que estar entrenando — **preguntó la latina que se mantuvo al margen y esperando paciente con los brazos cruzados a que alguna de las dos dijera algo.

— **Bien… **

— **Hola, Me llamo Brittany. Y tú eres Quinn ¿Verdad?**

— **Sí, soy Quinn Fabray. Capitana de las porristas y presidenta del celibato — **dijo con aires de superioridad.

— **Oh, sí. Santana me habló de eso así como también que eras la perra más mala del McKinley — **dijo con inocencia.

— **Bueno, bueno — **Interrumpió Santana** — Creo que ya deberíamos ir a entrenar, no queremos que la entrenadora nos castigue o algo parecido ¿no? — **Brittany asintió y se fue dejándolas a solas.

Quinn se cruzó de brazos y dirigiendo una mirada matadora a Santana, esperó una explicación ante lo que había dicho Brittany.

— **No me mires así, es la verdad. No me vas a negar que seas una perra.**

— **Tu también eres igual y más.**

— **Si, pero por lo menos lo acepto querida.**

— **Ay ya, vamos. Veamos quien dura más en los entrenamientos**

Sonrieron y se fueron siguiendo los pasos de Brittany. Por el momento, Quinn, decidió olvidarse del paradero de Rachel. Ahora tenía que tener su concentración en los duros entrenamientos que la entrenadora Sylvester le daría.

En otro lado, mientras tanto, alguien ya estaba aburriéndose de esperar sola sola en aquel lugar. Una pequeña morena se encontraba sentada en una de las butacas del auditorio contando los minutos que pasaban. Pasaron solo diez minutos hasta que lo vio venir corriendo hacia ella.

— **Que bueno que llegaste, Noah. Por un momento pensé que te habías perdido en el camino con alguna chica.**

— **¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué llevas esa sudadera y esa gorra? Hace calor — **le preguntó su amigo al verla vestida de esa forma que nada tenía que ver con ella.

— **Es para que Quinn no me vea, hasta ahora no he recibido ningún granizado.**

— **¿Te he dicho ya que nadie te va a volver a hacer algo como eso?… ¿Y me puedes decir que hacemos en el auditorio? — **preguntó al ver que no había nadie allí más que ella.

— **Acabo de dar una presentación para una audición — **comentó toda emocionada** — Y ¿adivina qué?**

— **¿Qué? — **preguntó confundido.

— **¡Acabo de entrar! Ahora soy oficialmente parte del Glee Club.**

No podía estar más contenta, después de cantar "On my own" fue aceptada por el profesor Schuester a formar parte del club sin lugar a dudas. Pero Noah, al parecer no estaba feliz con la noticia. Pues él tenía otro concepto sobre cantar y bailar en un coro.

— **¿Glee Club? — **le preguntó con la esperanza de que se tratara de una broma** — ¿Glee Club? — **Rachel asintió como respuesta.

Rachel se quedó un poco fastidiada por la actitud que mostraba su amigo. No entendía por qué reaccionaba de esa forma, ella pensó que la noticia lo alegraría pero fue lo contrario.

— **Noah, deja de hacer tantas preguntas y explícame porque no te alegras tanto como yo**.

— **Porque el Glee Club es para perdedores, no puedes estar ahí. Di que renunciarás.**

— **No voy a hacer eso. Mira, estoy cansada… cansada de todo esto. Todo tiene un límite Noah, yo ya estoy en el mío. Estoy cansada de la humillaciones y los maltratos y…**

— **Rachel, sabes que yo te defiendo. Y te dije que ya eso no se volvería a repetir.**

— **¿No lo entiendes? Agradezco infinitamente todo lo que haces por mí pero no puedes estar todo el tiempo ahí para protegerme. Escucha, yo sé que esto es una buena oportunidad, porque si ganamos seremos alguien, seremos queridos, seremos populares. **

—T**enía un plan en mente… ¿lo recuerdas?** — Dijo haciéndole recordar del excelente plan del cual ella aceptó poner en marcha — **Y ¿qué es eso de "seremos"?**

— **Pues que tú también vas a estar conmigo Noah **— respondió tranquilamente.

— **Oh no, no… claro que no. Rachel olvida ese estúpido club y escucha mi plan. ¿Quieres?**

— **Bien, escucharé tu fantástico plan pero eso no quiere decir que renunciaré al Glee Club — **se volvió a sentar y cruzada de brazos decidió escucharlo** — ¿De qué trata?**

Noah sacó una chaqueta del equipo de futbol de su mochila y se la entregó a Rachel. Quien con una expresión de confusión en el rostro la cogió en sus manos.

— **¿Qué es esto?**

— **Bienvenida al equipo de futbol Rachel.**

Rachel se quedó mirándolo con la chaqueta en mano y se desconectó por completo.

— **Un momento… ¿es en serio? ¡Noah, esto no es un juego! **

— **Rachel, sabes perfectamente que todo esto es un sistema de castas. Sabes que encajamos en ciertos niveles y sabes muy bien que los deportistas y animadoras están en la cima, están… están en un ático de lujo de una gran mansión. Tú — **la señaló** — Sin ofender, estás en el sótano — **Rachel solo frunció el ceño pero no le contradijo nada, porque era verdad **—Y si formas parte de ese club estarás mucho más abajo, estarás en el sub-sótano de la casa. Si entras al equipo de futbol todo será diferente. Piénsalo. Finn está en el y si tú entras pues pasarás tiempo con él. Es el plan perfecto. Luego te explicaré con más detalles lo que…**

— **¿Estas demente? — **lo interrumpió molesta y entregándole la chaqueta bruscamente** — Bien, a ver… veamos. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en un detalle, pequeño pero muy importante? El equipo de futbol está compuesto por chicos y solo se admiten chicos, señor genio. Tu perfecto plan no funcionaría porque soy una chica. **

Puck sonrió con gracia.

— **Lo sé. Sé que eres una chica y eso, créeme, no es ningún obstáculo.**

* * *

Hola,

primero que nada agradecer por los reviews, los follows y favs, en serio no pensé que les gustara y nada... muchas gracias porque sí que motiva a seguir escribiendo. Segundo, disculpas por la demora tuve algunos problemitas por ahi que todavía estoy resolviendo, trataré en lo posible de no demorar tanto en actualizar.

Muchas gracias por leer, y Saludos!

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	3. Sweet Harmony

— **Rachel…**

— **No.**

— **Rachel, piénsalo es…**

— **No.**

— **Pero Rachel…**

— **No.**

— **¡Oh vamos! ¡Rachel!**

— **¡Que no!** — Respondió cansada de las insistencias de Noah — **No lo haré. Primero porque no me vas a convertir en chico para entrar, segundo porque no tengo la mínima idea de futbol y, tercero porque con solo rozarme cualquiera de los jugadores me rompería lo huesos. En serio Noah, ¿en que estabas pensando?**

— **Rachel, no necesariamente tienes que jugar, serías suplente… estarías sentada en la banca y lo único que tendrías que hacer seria eh….** — Rachel lo miró cruzada de brazos esperando pacientemente una respuesta — **Seria… eh, serias… ¡Serias como nuestra asistente! Y te podrías encargar de que no le falte nada al equipo, de mantener limpio los cascos, las hombreras… que no nos falte nada. Seria genial y hablando en serio, sí que nos falta alguien que se encargue de eso… la última vez tuve que jugar con un casco que olía axila, era un asco. No sé cómo duré todo el partido con esa cosa puesta encima, y cuando quise besar a una chica casi vomita encima mío cuando me lo quité...**

— **¡Noah! **

— **Ok, bueno…. ¿Entras, Ray?**

— **¿Ray?**

— **Si, Ray** — le dijo guiñándole el ojo — **¿O prefieres Ralph o Randy?... o ¿Qué tal? Raffi como Rafiki. Las chicas se morirán con eso.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Pero de que estas hablando? **

— **Rachel si vas a ser parte del equipo tienes que tener un buen nombre, que atraiga… el resto déjamelo a mí.**

Rachel se quedó mirándolo y buscando indicios que no estaba hablando en serio. Lo miró atentamente y al darse cuenta que no estaba bromeando negó con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse. Definidamente no iba a hacer algo loco como pretender ser un chico solo para entrar al equipo de futbol.

— **¡Hey! Espera — **Noah apresuró el paso y se interpuso en su camino** — ¿Qué sucede?**

— **Sucede que no lo voy a hacer Noah.**

— **Oh vamos, pero si dijiste que aceptabas hacerlo no importando de qué se trataba.**

— **Si, acepté hacerlo pero resulta que tengo otro mejor plan, y claro sin arriesgarme a que pueda romperme los huesos o a que descubran de quien se trata. Porque tu plan es hacerme pasar por otra persona para tener un mayor acercamiento con Finn, pero ¿te has puesto a pensar qué pasaría si descubriese que soy yo?**

— **Bueno pues… — **se pasó la mano por la cabeza y sonrió nervioso** — No había pensado en eso — **susurró débilmente y esquivando la mirada de Rachel.

Y claro que no lo había hecho.

El plan de Noah era hacerla pasar por un chico para poder entrar al equipo de futbol, una vez logrado eso, intentar un acercamiento con el mariscal Hudson. Y siendo un jugador más, eso no sería problema. Rachel podría ganarse su confianza, ser su amiga o en este caso, amigo y luego hablarle de ella misma. Claro, corriendo el riesgo que la descubran y caer mucho más abajo de lo que ya estaba. Y por supuesto, aparte de ser la perdedora del McKinley, quedar como una gran mentirosa. Pero esto último no fue previsto por su amigo. Era muy fácil pensar en hacer algo, pero la cosa cambiaba cuando querías llevarlo a cabo.

Pero ella también tenía un plan. Que, aunque no era nada fácil, no era algo riesgoso ni perjudicial. Pues en este solo tenía que mostrar su talento: cantar.

Algo que se le daba bien, muy bien.

— **Escucha Noah, no voy ya ponerme en riesgo con eso. Si me llegaran a descubrir no quiero ni imaginar el infierno que me haría Fabray y mucho menos el desprecio que sentiría Finn al verme. Yo seguiré con mi plan que aunque sé que es difícil, trataré. Por lo pronto solo espero que me acompañes al Glee Club, necesitamos gente y el que estés ahí presente ayudaría mucho.**

— **Esta bien, ok… lo haré, pero solo para decirte y hacerte recordar que, cuando te veas rodeada de perdedores, estarás en el sub-sótano de la casa. ¿Lo recuerdas? — **dijo haciendo unas extrañas señas con las manos** — ¿La gran mansión? Jugador de equipo de futbol: en el ático, miembro del club de perdedores: en el sótano… muy abajo.**

— **Ay, ya cállate… ya entendí. Vamos.**

Siguió los pasos de Rachel con una sonrisa en el rostro, entraron al salón donde se llevarían a cabo las reuniones y los respectivos ensayos del club de música, y se sorprendieron al no ver a nadie aún. Al ver la mirada burlona de su amigo, Rachel decidió ir a sentarse a una de las sillas que había en el lugar mientras que él decidía perder tiempo tocando una de las guitarras que había.

Lo vio correr de un lado para otro como un loco salido de un manicomio con el instrumento, lo vio escribir y hacer dibujos sin sentido y algunos obscenos en la pizarra, y lo vio juntar dos sillas para luego echarse ya cansado y comenzar a cantar November Rain de su banda favorita. Una canción de rock, el género musical que más amaba. Se quedó escuchándolo sonriente, Noah cantaba muy bien. Y no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, ya lo había hecho antes cuando estaban solos. Se podía decir que ella era la única privilegiada que lo escuchaba cantar cuantas veces él quisiera, lo sabía. A él no le gustaba cantar para nadie más que no sea él o Rachel, odiaba hacerlo en público.

No es que tuviera pánico escénico o algo por el estilo, simplemente porque pensaba que si lo hacía su imagen de chico rudo se iría por los suelos. Algo que ella consideraba un desperdicio. No entendía por qué no quería ser parte de esto. Ella estaba segura que si tenías talento no tenías porque no demostrarlo y no sacar provecho de eso. Pero ahora que estaba acompañándola, estaba segura que a pesar de todo lo que le dijo del Glee Club, él iba a ser parte de ello. Simplemente porque no la dejaría sola y porque conocía también que muy en el fondo, el también sentía una gran pasión por la música.

— **Parece que nadie va a venir, ni siquiera el profesor** — se quejó Puck.

— **Esperemos un rato más Noah, el profesor seguramente estará retrasado** — contestó aburrida de estar sentada por más de veinte minutos.

Pero Noah ya estaba cansado, no aparecería nadie por la puerta. Y justo cuando se levantó de su asiento para irse, la bendita puerta se abrió y cuatro jóvenes pasaron temerosamente por la misma. La primera que conocieron o que se presentó fue Mercedes Jones, una muchacha de color, con sobrepeso y aires de diva que dejó en claro que no aceptaría fácilmente cualquier papel secundario que le dieran, algo que por el momento no le gustó a Rachel. La segunda fue Tina Cohen-Chang, una muchacha china-americana, gótica, y con algunos problemas de tartamudeo. El tercero, un joven parapléjico llamado Artie Abrams que muy amigablemente se presentó diciéndoles que sabía tocar muy bien la guitarra. Y por último, Kurt Hummel, un muchacho que ponía en evidencia su talento como una meticulosidad y demostraba un gran afán por la moda. Algo que provocaba que inmediatamente, Puck lo considerara homosexual.

— **Así que… muñeca de porcelana** — le dijo Puck a lo que Rachel solo le tiro un codazo y le reprocho con la mirada.

— **No le hagan caso, eh… hola, soy Rachel Berry y él es mi amigo Noah Puckerman ** — dijo mostrando la mejor sonrisa que pudo y tratando de agradarles, a lo que Mercedes se cruzó de brazos con cierta molestia en su mirada — **Es un placer conocerlos y espero que podamos llevarnos bien como equipo. ¿Verdad Noah?**

— **Oh claro que no, Rachel sabes que yo solo vine aquí a burlarme y a hacerte recordar que los de este club son unos perdedores.**

— **¡Noah! — **exclamó fuertemente y sorprendiéndose de la actitud de su amigo.

— **¿Qué dijiste niño apestoso? — **saltó inmediatamente Mercedes**.**

— **Con que chica ruda ¿eh?, tranquila… hay Puckzilla para todas** — dijo señalando su entrepierna — **Oh no… espera. No para las perdedoras. Lo siento. Vámonos Rachel, no perteneces aquí.**

Rachel se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Noah —** ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? **— le preguntó molesta.

Y antes de que Noah le respondiera, Mercedes hizo a un lado a Rachel para encararlo y lo empujarlo logrando que este retroceda algunos pasos.

— **¿Quién te crees que eres? Solo porque eres parte del equipo de futbol no te creas que puedas tratarnos como se te dé la gana — **continuo Mercedes ignorando la presencia de Rachel.

— **¡Wouh! Tranquila chica, no es para tanto.**

Los otros tres miraban temerosos la escena y en silencio. No se iban a meter a intervenir o algo, ni siquiera pensaban en hacerlo. Lo único que pensaban era en cómo salir lo más pronto y una forma de como esconderse de los futuros ataques de los miembros del equipo de futbol. Porque si se metían con uno, se metían con todos.

— **¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Eres tú el que ha empezado a insultarnos! — **continuo Mercedes

— **Lo siento, discúlpanos… él no quería decir eso. Solo está bromeando, a veces él es…**

— **Nada Rachel, no estoy bromeando. Y no tienes que disculparte con la gente solo por decirles su verdad.**

— **¡Ya basta! Noah, vámonos de aquí** — intervino nuevamente Rachel interponiéndose entre los dos y empujando a su amigo hasta la puerta.

— **¡Sí! Lo logré — **exclamó haciendo un gesto de victoria con su puño.

— **Cállate. No has logrado nada, luego volveré.**

De cualquier forma Noah no quería que Rachel perteneciera a ese club, y aunque interiormente pensó que había logrado su cometido al sacarla de ahí, luego se enteró que no sería nada fácil lograr que Rachel se desencantara por el club de perdedores, como lo llamaba comúnmente, y que además siguiera con su "perfecto" plan. Pues justo cuando abrió la puerta para salir, el profesor de español que dirigiría al club Glee hacia la victoria impidió su paso y el de su amiga con una sonrisa en el rostro. A Noah no le quedó de otra que fruncir el ceño y sin decir nada darse media vuelta para ir por una silla y sentarse a un extremo, lejos de los perdedores que ya se encontraban sentados cómodamente en sus respectivos asientos.

— **Lamento llegar tarde chicos, tuve un pequeño altercado con la entrenadora Sylvester.**

— **No se preocupe Mr. Schue, entendemos perfectamente y aceptamos su disculpa. Queda perdonado — **Habló por todos Rachel, cosa que desagradó totalmente a Mercedes.

— **Bien, eh…**

— **¿Empezamos? Estuve haciendo una investigación y sé que nuestra meta principal es lograr clasificar y llegar a Seleccionales. ¿Tiene algún número preparado? ¿Ya sabe que vamos a presentar? ¿Y los uniformes? ¿Tenemos algún distintivo o algo por el estilo?**

Rachel sabía que estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas y que seguramente el profesor se sentiría hostigado, pero simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo. Estaba muy entusiasmada y su propósito era ganar las competencias. Y lo iba a hacer.

— **Rachel, todo a su tiempo. Vamos a hacer las cosas con calma así que primero ¿Qué tal si empezamos por conocernos?**

— **Ya lo hicimos** — interrumpió nuevamente Rachel — **¿Podemos empezar ya?**

El profesor dio una mirada hacia los demás alumnos, esperando a que alguno se animara a decir algo pero simplemente eso no pasó. Por lo que resignado decidió continuar.

— **De acuerdo, empecemos. **

El profesor colocó un tema aleatorio, primero quería probar sus habilidades en baile. Quería saber que tan bien estaban en cuanto a coreografía y si podían manejarse ellos solos en ese aspecto. Porque en cuanto a canto, no les hacía falta nada, todos cantaban excelente y tenían muy buena voz, solo había que darle algunas pequeñas indicaciones para mejorar pero nada que sea un problema.

A la señal, los cuatro chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y se colocaron al lado de Rachel que fue la primera en posicionarse. El único que se decidió a mirar el espectáculo que estaba por darse fue Puck, él definitivamente prefirió quedarse pegado a su asiento pese a las insistencias del profesor. La música comenzó a sonar y ellos comenzaron a animarse a hacer lo mejor que podían.

Desastre.

Eso es lo que veía sus ojos apenas empezaron a "bailar". Ahí en el centro de salón veía a Rachel que hacia pasos de claqué, a Artie que daba vueltas en su mismo eje con su silla de ruedas, a Kurt y a Mercedes haciendo unos extraños pasos parecidos al ballet porque no podía catalogarlo como tal, y finalmente a Tina que solo movía los hombros en su mismo sitio como una desquiciada.

Puck al ver el resultado empezó a reírse burlándose abiertamente de ellos mientras que Mr. Schue solo los miraba con bastante preocupación, pues así no llegarían a ningún lado.

— **¡Noah deja de reírte! — **le reclamó Rachel luego de detenerse en sus pasos y mirarlo.

— **Quiero que te des cuenta del ridículo que estás haciendo, pero no te preocupes si te lo perdiste. Lo filmé todo, espero que cuando lo veas, recapacites y salgas conmigo por esa puerta** **para nunca volver a este apestoso club.**

— ¡**Puckerman! No te voy a permitir eso** — dijo Mr. Schue en un tono molesto, claramente no le gusto la forma en la que se expresó — **Si no quieres formar parte de este club, retírate. Pero no te voy a consentir que te quedes sentado cómodamente para burlarte de tus compañeros y opines de esa forma.**

Hubo inmediatamente un silencio incomodo, Puck se cruzó de brazos en su asiento mientras que los demás solo se quedaron en su mismo lugar, solo alguien decidió cortar con el silencioso ambiente, y no como debía.

— **Él tiene razón Mr. Schue, apestamos** — habló Tina sorprendiéndolos a todos y recibiendo una mirada de desacuerdo, en especial del profesor y de Rachel.

— **Eso no es cierto.**

— **Nuestra presentación fue un asco, su cara lo decía todo** —Comento Artie.

— **Bien, no les voy a negar que su presentación no fue tan buena, pero eso no quiere decir que no se pueda mejorar. ¿Saben que esperé de su presentación?**

— **¿Qué saliera fenomenal?**

— **No, esperé que ustedes como equipo trabajaran y sacaran al menos una coreografía… algunos pasos. No esperaba algo extraordinario, pero que hicieran algo juntos y no cada uno por su lado. Porque nosotros somos un equipo ahora y vamos a trabajar juntos. Tienen grandes voces chicos, tienen mucho talento y lo del baile no nos va a detener. Aprenderemos una buena coreografía, que no importa si es perfecta o no, porque con nuestras voces eso quedara en segundo plano. Pero primero tienen que prometerme que vamos a hacer un equipo, de lo contrario esto no llegara ningún lado. ¿Qué dicen?**

Todos se miraron en silencio, examinándose cada uno. Una sonrisa se formó en sus rostros y juntando sus manos en el centro asintieron con firmeza. El profesor sonrió orgulloso y se unió a ellos con alegría y con la esperanza que nació en su interior desde que los escuchó cantar a cada uno en el auditorio.

En otro lado, sentado alejado del resto. Estaba Noah viendo la interacción de sus compañeros y la sonrisa de felicidad de su querida amiga Rachel. Cuando ésta enfoco su mirada sin dejar esa sonrisa característica propia de ella en él, y lo llamo con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, él suspiró derrotado y avanzó con paso firme donde los demás. Al principio pensó que recibiría miradas de molestia y rechazo por haberse burlado de ellos, pero al contrario de eso solo recibió miradas de aceptación.

El Glee club recién comenzaba.

* * *

Hola a todos, lamento mucho la tardanza pero tenia ciertas cosas que me mantenian muy ocupada. Tratare esta vez de no demorar tanto en actualizar. Gracias por leer y Saludos!


End file.
